All Ghillied Up/Trivia
*A glitch can occur when after crawling out from under the truck. MacMillan will simply stand there, practically face to face with one of the guards. The player's cover won't be blown unless making an attempt to flee or shoot the guard. The player can dash back under the truck and after taking out a few of them (a Hind will also fire upon the player), try sprinting behind the containers, which should trigger MacMillan to move. However, the player will most likely have a Hind, a pack of attack dogs and a lot of angry Russian soldiers attacking. *The Russian woman on the poster looks a lot like Tanya Pavelovna from Finest Hour. *There is a rather amusing glitch on the PC version where MacMillan and over twenty soldiers stand face to face with each other, firing their weapons at each other, standing in the same places and not moving. Strangely neither side manage to hit each other, even at extremely close range. Numerous videos on YouTube show how to do this glitch. *In reality, it is nearly impossible to crawl in front of the soldiers without getting detected even if one is wearing a ghillie suit. A mission like that would be too risky to do even if one is a specially trained sniper. *If the player follows the enemy troops that had just been snuck by, they will run into a radioactive zone. *After the BMPs have reached the road and all the enemy patrols have left, the player can shoot at the BMPs without raising any alarm. *If the player shoots the two guys by the lorry as they bend over to pick up a body, they will fall but sometimes their invisible "ghosts" will continue to pick up and throw the body into the pond. *Towards the end of the level, after the player and Captain MacMillan pass the rabid dog and enter the large building, it is possible to hear children laughing faintly. *If the player shoots the Rabid Dog, then lots of other dogs come out from unreachable areas by the player, similar to when the dogs come out in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. The dogs will all start attacking you and MacMillan. If MacMillan dies, your screen will blur and it will say "You got MacMillan killed!" *This also happens if shooting down the heli with the Stinger in the sniper's room, next to the fire escape. *Go prone in the house with enemies inside at the beginning of the level. Enemies will not see the player until almost right next to them. *After a fight triggered by alerting enemies, MacMillan will say things like "You lead a charmed life, Leftenant." or "The word 'stealth' means nothing to you, does it?" or "Now you're just showing off..." *As above, if the player gets MacMillan in a situation that almost results in death, he will say "What the bloody hell was that? Move up... and don't do that again" in an angry tone. If the player does this in the tower area, he will kick the door in anger, rather than opening it in a stealthy way. *There is a very rare glitch where if on god mode, and the player goes ahead and kills a guard, when the dogs come, they will keep killing the player. This has caused peoples' computers to crash, because they will just keep coming and the player will keep respawning. If the player turns on the no-noticeable cheat, there will be a lot of dogs killing nothing, and a lake of blood. Another glitch can happen when the player and MacMillan sprint out of the shipping container towards the trucks, a guard will spawn almost right next to the exit and MacMillan will run past him undetected but the player is spotted and killed over and over again. This can only be stopped by restarting the level. *If the player waits to get into the building past the rabid dog before shooting it, it is possible to sprint away unharmed. However, if the player stops to turn around, the dogs will immediately run around the corner from behind and attack both Price and MacMillan. *In this mission, it is possible to make the dogs in the first house temporarily friendly. The player can do this by eliminating the guard that comes out of the house silently, then picking up his weapon. If the player shoots and kills both of the guards within a half-second, the dogs won't notice. In fact, the player can even walk up to them, and even shoot near them. They will not attack unless the player raises the alarm later. * The developers decided to change the weapons that the two men would carry, because in the E3 trailer and in the first screenshots from the game, Cpt. MacMillan was carrying a silenced M4A1 SOPMOD. This picture on the top of the back-cover of the game's original box can be seen. Here is a back-cover picture: * When using God mode and a dog kills you, you will repeatedly get killed over and over again with the 'game over' sign. * If you knife MacMillan when you are crawling under the trucks, he will continue to move. However, he will then stop when the the car with enemies appears, and the screen will say, "Your actions got MacMillan killed." * This game along with Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 all have at least one mission where it is only the main character and a squad leader who go on a secret mission and snipe the whole time. Vendetta in WaW and Cliffhanger in MW2 are examples. *If looking closely at Captain MacMillan's right boot the player can make out what appears to be the U.S. Marine Corps symbol. *At Intel Number 21, the player will see that there are Stinger Missiles in that room. Grab one and aim it in the direction of the hotel. The player will notice that the Stinger will lock on the building and will be able to fire the Stinger, even though a warning onscreen will say that a lock on must be acquired before firing at the target. *Sometimes a glitch occurs if sneaking by the soldiers after the part where the player must sneak by soldiers and armored vehicles where MacMillan will either say "Oi, Suzy" and melee into the air about 2-3 feet from the soldiers head, or he will walk by and the soldier will randomly collapse with seemingly no cause. *Even if the player fires beside their faces, silenced weapons don't alert enemies upon being fired, unless it wounds an enemy. *Enemies can be alerted by corpses and the site of a death, even with the 'A Bad Year' cheat. *With the "A Bad Year" cheat on, the wild dog is biting and standing over a pile of blood and bites into the air. *The two guards by the lorry (truck) appear to have an unlimited number of bodies to throw into the pond. *If deciding to kill all the people in the first part of the mission (including the dogs), when getting to the church do not kill the guy near the car. He won't come near the player, instead to the house where the player killed the first group of enemies, MacMillan will say something like, "He can call for help all he likes. Good thing there's no one left." This will also happen if the player silently kills everyone but the tower guard and he sees a body. However, MacMillian had no way of knowing if there were additional soldiers in the church or on the other side of the building. *When the soldiers by the "lorry" are throwing bodies in the water, the player will find out the bodies they are disposing of are actually Russian Loyalists, and sometimes one of the bodies will be of Sgt. Kamarov. *Some players mistake the mission for taking place in 1992, thinking that the game's story takes place in 2007. The majority of Call of Duty 4 is in 2011 with the fact that Captain Price mentioned it was a decade after the Chernobyl disaster in 1986, meaning this mission took place in 1996. *In the load screen before the mission the player will hear Price say: "It was the first time that our government had ordered an assassination order since the Second World War." possibly referring to the plotted assassination of Adolf Hitler in 1943. *"All Ghillied Up" is another level in which a statue holding a PPSh-41 can be found. The statues can be seen as a giant grave marker in the cemetery next to the church (the building with the "guard tower"). *While under the trucks, the player may notice some of the Ultranationalists are carrying RPGs in a strange way, much like they would carry an AK-47 while patrolling. *If the player is seen by the sniper on the fire escape, just run through the flat windows and out onto the rubbish boxes. The dead Ultranationalist soldier which is being eaten by the rabid dog will just re-incarnate from the dead, get up and start shooting at the player. *There is a glitch where the dog (as mentioned above) will chase the player, run into the building and when reaching the windows (at the end of the stair case) the dog will just stand there, barking and growling once again. It will magically disappear when MacMillan walks up. *In the area where the player must shoot the sniper on the fourth floor fire escape, after MacMillan jumps through the window, he and Price will be seen, even though there is nobody after the soldier on the fire escape. *The first 2/3 of this level is used in the Spec Ops Mission Hidden in Modern Warfare 2, played in reverse and with various updated weapons. *This level is much more colourful in the Wii version of the game. Instead of the gloomy gray and brown colours, the Wii version features Autumn colours, such as orange, red, yellow, green. *If the player kills the third guard and allows the patrol by the church to pass, it will trigger different dialogue from MacMillan when the player exits the church, even causing the Hind that passes overhead to circle around. *Captain MacMillan will sometimes comment "Ouch," if the player blows up the guy on the fire escape. *At the start of the level, if the player throws a grenade over the shed before Captain MacMillan gets there, the dogs and guards will all rush out, but they won't know the player's location. Follow Captain MacMillan when he goes prone, and all the dogs will go back to the house, while continually barking. One of the guards will be stuck at the steps, preventing the others from going in. Kill one of the two guards, then go to the stuck guards, and kill them all in one. The dogs will stay inside the house and just keep barking. *The player can get out of the map in this level: when going over the pipeline and MacMillan says to go prone, turn left and turn the ragtime warfare cheat on. Then run through the radiation zone as fast as possible and, as simple as that, the player is out of the map. This also turns the music off. If going onto the invisible ground and turning left and running forward across a road, then run through another radiation zone (make sure ragtime warfare is on) then run through a hedge, the player will skip half of the level as it puts the player below the fire exit. The sniper '''will '''be spawned so take him out, and if done, MacMillan will say "Oi, we are a team, remember, wait for me," as he will be on the other side of the level. *If continuing the level from the above, the rabid dog will still be there, but the guy who was supposed to be dead will be alive and if the player kills the rabid dog, the player will get away with it. *It is possible to shoot down a helicopter with a Stinger while on top of the fire escape, but your cover will be blown the second the missile leaves the tube. Enemies will run up the fire escape, but on the Wii, sometimes the soldiers don't run for you. *The section where the player must sneak past the enemy patrol that has tanks and troops, could be a reference to the movie "Behind Enemy Lines" where the enemies approach the downed pilot in the exact same formation. *If the player follows the BMPs traveling down the road, they will just stop after about 50 meters. the sound of the tanks moving is still audible though. *Even though the player can destroy the trucks at the convoy, the tanks at the front and back of the line are treated as mapmodels, and are thus indestructible. *During the Zakhaev meeting, the small flags indicate that the wind is continually changing direction, but the larger flags on top of the buildings will continue to blow the one way the entire time. *All the mission long, there can be seen different reflections in the M21's scope which do not belong to the environment behind the player. *There is a rare glitch that rarely happens. After sneaking past the BMPs and the soilders it is possible to alert one BMP. The BMP in return will fire at you though the soilders won't notice they will continue walking and hop the rim on the road. The BMPs will continue on they're regular path aswell. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Trivia